doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sarah Jane Smith
Sarah Jane Smith ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie war eine Begleiterin des Dritten und Vierten Doctors und traf später in ihrem Leben auch den Siebten, Zehnten und Elften Doctor. Auf Gallifrey hatte sie kurze Begegnungen mit dem Ersten, dem Zweiten und dem Fünften Doctor. Außerdem traf sie den Siebten Doctor und den Achten Doctor. Insgesamt begenete Sarah Jane neun Inkarnationen des Doctors. Sie ist somit neben dem Master und Clara Oswald die Person, die dem Doctor in den meisten Inkarnationen begegnete. Neben den verschieden Doctoren traf Sarah Jane auch viele seiner Begleiter und Erzfeinde. Sie arbeitete mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, John Benton und Mike Yates bei UNIT zusammen. Auf Gallifrey traf sie Susan Foreman, Tegan Jovanka, Vislor Turlough und den Master. Später lernte sie auch Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Victoria Waterfield, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble und Jo Grant kennen. Auf Davros traf sie als einzige Begleiterin gleich zweimal. Sarah Jane hatte Begegnungen mit den Cybermen, den Daleks, den Sontaranern, den Judoon, den Ice Warriors, den Slitheen und vielen weiteren Feinden des Doctors. Kindheit Sarah Jane wird im Mai 1951 im Dorf Foxgrove geboren. Ihre Eltern, Barbara und Eddie Smith kommen noch im selben Jahr um, als sie versuchen, die Welt vor einem gefährlichen Alien, dem Trickster, zu retten, was ihnen auch gelingt, Sarah Jane jedoch zur Waise macht. Sie wächst bei ihrer Tante Lavinia Smith auf, einer bekannten Virologin thumb|150px|left|Sarah [[1964]] 1964 wird Sarah Jane Zeugin, wie ihre Freundin Andrea Yates bei einem Unglück ums Leben kommt. Später versucht der Trickster dieses Ereignis zu verändern und bietet der stürzenden Andrea an, mit Sarah Jane zu tauschen, so dass diese umkommt und Andrea weiter leben kann. Andrea willigt ein und der Lauf der Zeit verändert sich, was dazu führt, dass Sarah Jane aus der Zeitlinie entfernt wird. Maria Jackson gelingt es, dies rückgängig zu machen (Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?). thumb|150px|Sarah [[1974]] Beruf Sarah Jane wird Journalistin und arbeitet als investigative Reporterin, die durchaus unkonvetionelle Wege geht, um die Informationen zu bekommen, die sie für ihre Reportagen benötigt. 1974 arbeitet sie im Alter von 23 Jahren für das Magazin Metropolitan. Begegnung mit dem Doctor Während ihrer Ermittlungen um das rätselhafte Verschwinden einiger Wissenschaftler gelingt es Sarah Jane, 1975 in ein von UNIT bewachtes Forschungszentrum zu gelangen, indem sie sich als ihre Tante ausgibt. Sie lernt dort den Dritten Doctor kennen. Als dieser die Wissenschaftler, die von einem Sontaraner in eine andere Zeit entführt worden sind, verfolgen will, schleicht sich Sarah Jane ohne dass der Doctor es merkt, an Bord der TARDIS. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|220px|left|Sarah Jane auf [[Skaro]] Abenteuer mit dem Dritten Doctor Abenteuer mit dem Vierten Doctor Abschied vom Doctor Zwischenspiele 1981, einige Jahre nach ihrem Abschied vom Doctor will Sarah Jane das Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Tante Lavinia in Moreton Harwood verbringen. Diese ist jedoch unterwegs, doch auf Sarah Jane wartet seit 1978 ein Geschenk des Doctors: der Roboterhund K9. Beide werden gemeinsam mit Brendan Richards in die Machenschaften eines geheimnisvollen Kultes verwickelt, den sie davon abhalten müssen, Menschen zu opfern (A Girl's Best Friend). thumb|200px|right|Sarah Jane kurz vor ihrer Entführung nach GallifreyFast zwei Jahre später wird Sarah Jane von einem Time Scoop nach Gallifrey gebracht, wo sie in der Todeszone den Dritten Doctor trifft, der ebenfalls hier her gebracht wurde. Gemeinsam müssen sie vor einer Gruppe Cybermen fliehen und den Angriff eines Raston-Kampf-Roboters abwehren. Sie begeben sich in den Turm der Dunkelheit, wo sie auf weitere Inkarnationen des Doctors sowie andere Begleiter treffen. Als die finsteren Pläne des Time Lord-Präsidenten Borusa erfolgreich verhindert werden können, wird Sarah Jane wieder in ihre Zeit nach London gebracht (The Five Doctors). 1990 erscheint überraschend der Siebte Doctor bei Sarah Jane und will mit ihr ein Konzert in der Royal Albert Hall besuchen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie jedoch von Aliens überfallen (Train-Flight). 1995 - Als die Große Intelligenz droht die Erde zu erobern arbeitet Sarah erneut mit Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart zusammen. Mit Unterstützung von Kate Stewart und Victoria Waterfield schaffen sie es die Große Intelligenz zu besiegen (Downtime). Das Wiedersehen Sarah Jane hat Schwierigkeiten, sich an ihr neues "altes" Leben zu gewöhnen und leidet unter der Trennung vom Doctor. Einzig K-9 kann sie einigermaßen trösten. Dennoch entwickelt sie einen Groll gegen den Doctor, da er sie einfach zurück ließ. Mehr als ein Vierteljahrhundert später, im Jahr 2007, trifft sie — nach wie vor eine furchtlose Reporterin — den Doctor wieder, inzwischen in seiner zehnten Inkarnation, und hilft ihm und seiner Begleiterin Rose Tyler gegen die außerirdischen Krillitaner, wodurch Sarah Janes Lust auf Abenteuer neu belebt wird. Der Doctor bietet ihr an, ihn erneut zu begleiten, doch sie lehnt ab und will bleiben. Zum Abschied erhält sie einen neuen K9. (Klassentreffen) The Sarah Jane Adventures Von nun an kümmert sich Sarah Jane immer häufiger um außerirdische Aktivitäten in ihrem unmittelbaren Umfeld, wobei ihr die Jugendlichen Luke, Maria und Clyde hilfreich zur Seite stehen. Sarah Jane adoptiert, den durch die Bane erschaffenen Jugendlichen Luke. Dieser lebt bei Sarah Jane und unterstützt sie im Kampf gegen außerirdische Bedrohungen. So auch, als die Erde von den Daleks in die Medusa Kaskade versetzt wird. Sarah und Luke gehören in diesem Abenteuer zu den Kindern der Zeit, die dem Zehnten Doctor im Kampf gegen Davros zur Seite stehen und die Erde wieder sicher an ihren Ursprungsort bringen (The Stolen Earth und Journey's End). Bald darauf trifft Sarah Jane erneut auf den Zehnten Doctor: in der Episode The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith versucht er seine Freundin davon abzuhalten, Peter Dalton zu heiraten denn dies hätte verheerende Folgen für die Erde. Irgendwann fangen Sarah Jane Smith und Martha Jones an sich gelegentlich zum Kaffeetrinken zu treffen. Sie werden Freunde. Sarah Jane erzählt Martha alles über ihren Sohn Luke. Im Jahr 2010 bekommt Luke Smith Albträume und fühlt sich nicht gut. Da Luke noch niemals zuvor Albträume hatte macht Sarah Jane sich Sorgen. Sie glaubt, dass Martha als Ärztin evtl. helfen kann und möchte sie anrufen. Luke erklärt ihr jedoch, dass das nicht nötig sei. Daher lässt sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Wenig später kommt Martha gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Mickey Smith zu Lukes zweiter Abschiedsparty. Danach möchte dieser nach Oxford ziehen, um dort die Universität zu besuchen. (The Nightmare Man) Nachdem Luke zur Universität gegangen ist, adoptiert Sarah Jane Sky. Diese wurde von Miss Myers einem Mitglied der Fleshkind erschaffen, um die Metalkind zu vernichten. Als Baby wird sie vor Sarah Janes Haustür gelegt und wächst innerhalb eines Tages zur Jugendlichen heran. (Sky) Galerie Sjs gun.png|Sarah Jane mit einem Gewehr (Pyramids of Mars) 213 sarah jane tot.jpg|Sarah Jane stirbt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie (Turn Left) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 3. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 4. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Reporter und Journalisten Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:A Girl's Best Friend Personen Kategorie:Kinder der Zeit Kategorie:Einwohner von Ealing Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren